


Matching Energies

by MurasakiKitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex, actually kinda more like a drabble, headcanon: Leon actually lives a rather lonely life despite his fame, other characters mentioned in fic but im lazy to tag, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiKitsune/pseuds/MurasakiKitsune
Summary: Everyone wants Leon, needs Leon. He is the Champion, after all. But when it comes to needing someone, Leon felt as if no one could give back what he had given them. It's not that he expected any....However, because of that, he ended up never relying on anyone.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Matching Energies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> After being gone for so long, I am now back with another fic.
> 
> This time, it's for Pokemon Sword/Shield.  
> Welcome to the fic-
> 
> inb4 un-beta'd

Leon wondered if his standards were too high. 

He wondered if he were insincere at times, too.

He loves being Champion, helping those in need; being the hero that Galar needs. 

But sometimes, in the dark of the night, as he lay in bed alone, the thoughts start creeping onto him. 

_"i'm not good enough" "i'm not trying hard enough" "i'm so tired" "no one understands me" "will anyone ever understand me?" ".....I feel so alone....."_

The clock struck 3. In the morning. Leon sighed as he scrolled through social media. Mostly through Raihan's profile, that is. _This guy's amazing_ , he'd catch himself think from time to time. Of course, some would think it hilarious, if they were to ever find out about his thoughts. After all, he's the one who's constantly kicking Raihan's ass. But is being so great and unbeatable really worth the feeling of loneliness, he wondered. He's not as photogenic as Raihan, he thinks. Sure, they're equally bold. On the battlefield, their big dick energy clashed so hard, that the energy between them almost felt homoerotic. But when it comes making meaningful friendships......he's not too sure. 

Leon laid down his Rotom phone upon his chest, the screen, still lingering of a particularly attractive image of Raihan. He took in a deep breath, imaging that it was Raihan laying above his chest, crushing him until he's out of breath, until all the bad feelings get squeezed out of his body. It barely worked, of course. The real thing would probably feel better, he mused. But of course, he took care to not entertain that thought too much. After all, there's no way Raihan would......

He swallowed hard, his heart beating a tad bit too fast for his liking. The momentary bliss that he felt started leaving him again, reality, settling back in, filling him with bad thoughts once more. Ahh!!! This is idiotic. What is he thinking!? He's the Champion, people look up to him. So, regardless the feelings that he has, he must ignore them. Put them aside.

Continue being the revered Champion that he is.

Leon smiled his widest as he stared into the ceiling, trying to embed the thought into his mind, to rebuild his confidence so that he could _act_ his best for tomorrow. Alas....tonight's just not his night. The wider his smile, the more his eyes water, and soon, tears streamed down, relentless, unstopping.

"Stupid! Stupid" he exclaimed as he balled-up fists rub his eyes. He literally has no reason to feel this way. He is famous, respected, revered. He lives in a lush studio apartment, with so much space for himself that he doesn't know what to do with it. He gets to meet amazing people everyday, from politicians, to the newest of trainers. 

Yet....

_"despite everything, i feel very lonely."_

As if hypnotized, his hand slowly slipped into his boxers, feeling up his crotch. His free hand, meanwhile, held up his Rotom phone and began scrolling for a shirtless picture of Raihan. He doesn't completely understand how the guy's so comfortable with his body, but with the current situation, he isn't really complaining. 

He found one soon enough, and began working himself up; giving himself the lightest of strokes, imagining that it were from his rival - soft touches, despite his strong hands. The thought made him tear up more, causing him to began grabbing his cock roughly, pumping it hard despite not really feeling it. 

" _Raihan..._ , he whispered. Strong Raihan, cool Raihan. 

_"yes, he's strong. he matches your energy well, as a rival. but will he love you as much as you love him?"_

Leon began stroking himself harder, it almost hurts. He doesn't want these thoughts, not right now. Not while he try to remain in the realm of fantasy. 

" _Please....let me have this....,_ " he begged to his own mind. " _I need this i need this i need this,_ "

As he forced his mind to stop thinking, the pleasure against his cock began raising up once more. Many thoughts of Raihan began bombarding. 

Raihan kissing him, Raihan sucking him off, Raihan dicking him down, RaihanRaihanRaihanRaihanRaih-

Leon saw white, and the next thing he knew, he was limp, sweating heavily. A sticky solution has tainted his boxers, proof of his deeds. He continued staring into the ceiling once more, this time, his head, empty. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of his boxers and simply laid it onto the bed, not caring. His breathing slowed down, and so did his heart rate. 

Soon, sleep overtook him. 

\--

Another tournament ended, this time, of course, with Leon winning once more. The Champion was walking through the lobby, towards the Wyndon Stadium exit, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Heya Champ!"

He turned around, meeting Raihan's mischievous grin. He was about to return the greeting when a group of fans and reporters suddenly surround him, completely blocking Raihan out of his sight.

"Champion! What's your comment on today's tournament???" "Champion! How did you feel throughout today's battles!?" "Champion!! Any tips for the beginning trainers???"

Unable to push them away (since they were a scheduled appointment anyway), Leon answered them all. The next thing he knew, the sun was setting, and Raihan, was no longer in sight.

\--

Leon smiled as he stared at the image Hop sent him. It was an image of a Wooloo-shaped rice, surrounded by their mother's special curry. Ahh, he sure misses her cooking. Truly, he should come back home more often. Alas...... He opens the planner app on his Rotom phone. Yup, tomorrow's full as well. He wishes President Rose wouldn't work him to the bone; but at the same time, he had agreed to this ever since the first day he became champion. To be the face of Galar, the one the entire region looks up to. 

Ah, that's enough. 

The man stood up, sighing harshly. No time for self depreciation, he needs dinner. He opened his fridge, weighing his options. Just as he was about to pick something up, his Rotom phone rang. The Pokemon floated up towards him, showing the caller ID. 

It was Raihan.

"Hello?" he asked, feeling cautious. The Dragon Gym Leader rarely gives him a call; it's either meeting each other on the streets (or the tourneys) by chance, or meeting up due to arranged meetings held by President Rose. Sure, sure, Raihan is his so-called rival. They'd also known each other since they were kids, alongside Sonia. They both of them _could_ consider each other as friends, other than rivals. They should have been able to be much closer than they currently are. Alas, the world of adults are not as sweet as that of children. He ended up never having the time to--

"Hey, Leon?" came Raihan's voice. He sounded nervous, the Champion noticed.

"I, um....." A pause. "I made too much curry. Can I come over and share it with you?"

What.

Leon could feel his mind blank out. R-Raihan??? The guy who he's been crushing on for _years????_ Asking if he could come over???

"I- I mean, if you haven't had dinner, that is--," Raihan continued, seemingly panicking at his prolonged silence.

"Yeah!!! I- I mean yeah, sure, I haven't had dinner yet." Leon smacked himself internally upon hearing the over-eagerness in his own voice. How embarrassing....

"O-okay!" came Raihan's equally over-eager reply. The man doesn't seem to have any qualms in showing his emotions, Leon noted. "I'll be there soon!!!"

\--

Raihan arrived ten minutes later, faster than Leon expected. He seem to be dressed quite casually for the night, as proven by the lack of bandanna and a simple hoodie - one that is unlike his usual hoodie. After some semi-awkward greetings, Leon allowed Raihan in, and they began serving out the food for each other. 

"So, um," Leon started, once they've settled down. Before he said anything else, however, he took a bite of the curry his friend made. "OH WOW THIS IS DELICIOUS!" came his exclamation soon after. 

While he scooped more of the food into his mouth, Raihan, uncharacteristically shy, asked, "R-really???"

The Champion nodded eagerly, his mouth full. 

Upon seeing his friend enjoying himself so thoroughly, Raihan felt his heart soften. This didn't go unnoticed by Leon, of course, for face of the man sitting across him has visibly soften.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked him, nervous. 

"Ah, sorry." Raihan looked away, a blush dusting his countenance. "It's just...my first time trying out your mom's curry recipe on my own, and--"

"Wait, this is my mom's recipe!?" Leon blurted out, not waiting for Raihan to finish. 

"H-yeah!" Raihan replied, seemingly to have forgotten what he wanted to say before. "I--wanted to cheer you up. You looked really down lately, and, I know catching up to talk would be hard for you....and coming over to visit you at night, when you're free, for no proper reason would probably seem....dumb...." The Gym Leader twiddled around with his food nervously. "So...I went to Postwick...asked your mom to teach me how to make it over the weekend....Gosh, she was a hardcore teacher."

As Raihan continued to ramble, Leon's chewing began to slow as his eyes began tearing up. He swallowed his food thickly in an attempt to stop the tears. But it tasted so good, so similar to his mother's, yet he could tell that it has Raihan's own personal touch as well. The tears ended up falling, in the end - uncontrollable waterfalls, dropping heavily onto the table, into his plate.

The last thing his coherent mind could hear was Raihan, calling out his name worriedly. 

\--

They lay in his bed, holding each other's hands tightly. 

"You really don't have to hold back when it comes to me, you know," Raihan stated softly, his thumb stroking Leon's thumb gently. 

"I know," Leon responded, his eyes still red from tears.

"I'm not....just....your rival," Raihan semi-nervously stated more. 

Leon nodded, a light blush spreading across his face. 

"I love you," Raihan stated firmly, looking directly into Leon's eyes.

His eyes were passionate, full of emotion; and despite all the bad thoughts Leon had, all of his loneliness, all the convincing that he's done to himself - that he'll never find someone who'll match his energy - yeah, despite all that, those eyes managed to tell the Champion that he spoke nothing but the truth. And deep down, Leon had known this all along.

Raihan has always been the one who could match his energy, all these years.

"I- I love you too," he managed to stammer, tears pouring out once more. 

They shared their first kiss, soft, sweet yet passionate; and soon, they drifted to dreamland.

\--

Leon felt as if he were dreaming. Though, perhaps he is. Raihan is hovering above him, after all. Stark naked, his dick hard and ready to enter his-  
 _Hnnnhh _  
Oh god, that felt good. Leon was about to return Raihan's thrust when suddenly he jolted awake, with Raihan, still hovering above him. Except that he's fully clothed.__

__"Um, Leon....?" Raihan asked, an amused look on his face._ _

__"Wh-what!?" the man responded, quickly hiding his hardon upon realizing its existence. His rival simply smirked at him._ _

__"What, suddenly shy?" asked the Gym Leader, grinning widely._ _

__Leon groaned, hiding his face. "Hnnnggggghhhh c'mon, Rai, we just got together-"_ _

__"But our super gay feelings have been around ever since a long time ago!!!" Raihan cut him off. Leon rolled his eyes, only to get shocked by Raihan pulling his legs apart and settling himself between them._ _

__"Raiha-HEY! Calm down!"_ _

__"I _am_ calm." The Gym Leader undressed himself, causing Leon to sigh, defeated. He sat up to undress himself as well. His dick was feeling too tight under his boxers anyway._ _

__"Where do we start?" he finally asked his partner, both of them, finally naked, sitting on the bed, feeling awkward yet comfortable._ _

__"Let me suck you," Raihan replied, his eyes, excited. Leon nodded, but soon yelped upon being given the most intense suck of his life._ _

__"Raihan!!" he exclaimed, pushing the other man's head away from his dick for a moment. "You're gonna make me cum in one second if you do this-"_ _

__Raihan simply grinned apologetically before resuming much calmly. He started from the base, much slower this time, and licked upwards, making sure to give Leon the utmost pleasure. He continued this for a half a minute before losing his patience and instantly swallowed Leon straight to the base, choking on his dick._ _

__Leon yelped, shocked once more. He wanted to stop him, but Raihan was relentless, sucking him in and out, non-stop, as if his life depended on it. As he predicted, he soon cummed, with Raihan swallowing it all up._ _

__Once Raihan raised up from his cock, Leon began to nag; "DUDE! YOU COULD'VE HURT YOURSELF!!!"_ _

__His lover simply smiled at him, looking satisfied. He slowly moved closer to Leon's face, his eyes, in a daze. "Can I kiss you?" he asked._ _

__Leon could never say no to those teal eyes. He placed his arms around Raihan and gave him the deep kiss, ignoring the taste of his cum on his lips. They soon fell onto the bed, thrusting against each other, pressing their dicks against each other._ _

__"I wanna be in you," Raihan soon whispered while he sucked on Leon's neck._ _

__"I- I don't have lube," Leon whispered back._ _

__"Then we'll use our dick juice," Raihan grinned cheekily. Leon cringed, facepalming._ _

__That short moment of humor was soon forgotten as Raihan began stroking himself. Leon had no idea what he was thinking about as he did so, because the man cummed very soon after, jizz, dribbling all over his crotch area. He took no breaks, either, instantly beginning to prepare Leon's hole upon obtaining the substance._ _

__"Rai....you're rushing," Leon gasped, though turned on._ _

__"How can I not," Raihan growled. He moved to give his lover's nipple a soft bite, eliciting a moan from him. "I've been wanting you for so long..." He continued sucking and lighting biting on Leon's nipple as he prepped his hole._ _

__The stimulation from two different spots is driving Leon crazy. His dick has definitely harden once more, and his asshole, well, it's very much ready to take in Raihan's thick girth. "C-can you put it in already?" he moaned pitifully, really wanting some release at this point. Raihan chuckled, moving up to suck and bite on Leon's neck instead._ _

__"Raihannnn--" Leon moaned. "I can't take it anymore, please-"_ _

__"Okay, okay." Raihan adjusted their positions. He aligned his dick with Leon's hole and slowly pushed in._ _

__The two men moaned in sync, pleasure spreading through their muscles, their bones._ _

__"Raihan! Rai!" Leon moaned, feeling helpless, a slave to his pleasure._ _

__"Leon...," Raihan breathed shakily. This was more intense than he expected. But he soon moved, in and out, in and out, staring out with a slow pace._ _

__"No, faster-" His lover pushed up against him, circling his legs against around his waist._ _

__That made Raihan lose his mind as he began thrusting into Leon mercilessly. Leon allowed this, feeling some sort of satisfaction of having Raihan inside him, pummeling him, filling him up._ _

__A particular stroke suddenly made him scream, and Raihan knew that he'd struck gold. He kept striking the same spot, enjoying Leon's moans, and the tightening of his ass around his dick._ _

__"Ah- ah, fuck," he groaned. He thrusted harder, and Leon moaned louder, singing his name, giving out all of his love for him. Then, Leon's love, he gathered within himself, and in return he gave his love to him, as he held the man against his body, precious as treasure._ _

__"Rai- I'm gonna--"_ _

__"M-me too, hahh-"_ _

__Neither men could describe how they felt when they released; bliss, pleasure, and a strange sense of completion. They stayed there for awhile, Raihan still within Leon, riding out their high._ _

__"Hey, Raihan?" Leon soon breathed out, still overwhelmed by their love-making._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"I love you."_ _

__Raihan smiled, happy._ _

__"I love you too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i only reread this once so sorry if it's absolutely horrid
> 
> also idk how to write sex i'm so sorry


End file.
